Wings
by BabyGirlKss
Summary: Castiel comienza a divagar y termina reconociendo que es lo mas preciado que existe en su vida.


**_Wings_**

Si existía algo remotamente cercano al amor que sentía por sus alas, era el amor que sentía por el Impala de Dean Winchester. No es que fuese fanático de los autos o algo por el estilo, pero existía un destello profundo en el metal brillante y las memorias que llevaba sobre ruedas, que le dejaba fascinado de la manera más mundana. Se atrevería a decir que le gustaba tanto el auto como a Dean.

Castiel ya había sido un ser humano en varias ocasiones, pero al volver a su forma original, las emociones se paralizaban y se quedaban congeladas para así poder hacerlo creer que nunca las había llegado a sentir. Por eso no lograba comprender la conexión cálida que tenía con el automóvil del 67, aquello era tan misterioso como los sentimientos que Dean provocaba con solo sonreírle.

A veces cuando el Winchester lo abrazaba, sus alas revoloteaban descontroladamente, haciéndolo temer por ellas. Si Dean llegase a hacer algo más que abrazarlo...le horrorizaba la idea de que sus alas optaran por despegarse de su gracia. ¿Pero acaso no estaba hace unos segundos pensando en el auto? ¿Cómo es que siempre llegaba al mismo tema sin importar lo que estuviese pensando?

Extrañamente, todas sus opiniones y todos sus pensamientos siempre vagan hasta terminar enfocados en una sola persona. Dean Winchester.

-Cas, creo que hemos hablado de esto.-Le distrajo el humano de ojos verdes que sostenía en una mano la cerveza de Sam y en la otra la suya. -No puedes mirar así a las personas y mucho menos a baby.- Castiel arqueo una ceja con un poco de disgusto.

-¿Y por qué no?- Desde Lucifer, algo agresivo le incitaba a desafiar todo lo que se le fuese absurdamente negado, y eso llevaba a cuestionar muchas de las cosas que su "hermano humano" le prohibía o dejaba hacer.

Dean manoteo el aire, en señal de que iba a comenzar a ignorarle y que podía seguir haciendo lo que quisiera.

-Solo digo, a ti no te gusta que la gente vea tus alas a menos que sea para impresionar. A mí no me gusta que vean a baby en general.- Sam bufo, su hermano se estaba quejando por algo que realmente no afectaba a nadie. Seguro que baby se sentiría halagada por robarle la mirada al ángel por tres segundos -ya que Castiel gustaba más de mirar a seres humanos de ojos verdes y palabras coquetas-.

-No es que no me guste mostrar mis alas.-Le corrigió, llamando la atención de ambos hermanos. Sam quien generalmente decidía ser de los curiosos silenciosos, fue el primero en romper el silencio y alentar al ángel a continuar con lo que estaba podrá decir.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?- Cas sonrió ligeramente.

-Las alas de un ángel son lo más preciado que uno logra tener jamás, solo algo que sea de mayor relevancia afectiva para el portador puede mirarlas. Generalmente solo las mostramos ante una pareja.- Sam asintió extrañado, no por lo que acababa de decir Castiel sino por la mirada que su hermano le estaba dando a este. Parecía estar pensando en algo fuera de lo normal y eso hacía sentir un poco incómodo al hermano menor. Aclaro su garganta con incomodidad, para después levantarse drásticamente rápido de su silla y caminar dentro de la habitación del motel. -¿He dicho algo que pudiese haberlo hecho enfadar?-

-No. No lo creo.-Murmuro Dean aun mirándole fijamente, con la duda brillando casi invisiblemente en sus pupilas.

-¿Y he dicho algo para molestarte a ti?-continuo el ángel, nerviosamente regresando su mirada al auto frente a él. El silencio se apodero de algunos momentos, logrando crear un pequeño conflicto mental en Castiel y acelerando el crecimiento de la valentía de Dean.

-Baby es como tus alas, si quitas a Sam del camino, claro. Eso suena mal con todo lo de parejas celestiales, pero mi nena es lo segundo más preciado para mi persona.- Generalmente no era un buen hablador cuando se trataba de cosas profundas, pero si cuando eran bromas simples y absurdas, por lo que juntar ambos en algunas oraciones le pareció lo mejor.- Y creo…creo que está bien que mires a Baby el tiempo que quieras, aunque no mires a Sam. Eso sería demasiado raro.-

-Oh.-Aquello le dejo temporalmente mudo, ¿eso significaba que ahora él tendría que enseñarle sus alas? Si el humano ponía las cosas así, de manera tan simple y sutil, eso quería decir que Castiel era más amado que el Impala y por lo tanto Dean tenía que ser más importante que sus alas.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar realmente en las cosas, sus alas ya no eran algo tan importante en su vida y no lo volverían a ser. Dean y Sam obviamente eran de mayor relevancia que cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar, uno se encontraba un escalón más arriba pero eso nunca sería un problema. Y si ya sus alas no podían ser más sus alas porque no eran lo más importante en su existencia celestial… ¿entonces...

-Dean.-Le llamo al hombre de ojos verdes, girando sobre sus talones para poder volver a mirarlo. El solamente arqueo una ceja en forma de pregunta, dándole otro trago más a su cerveza y sonriéndole sin mostrar los dientes.

-Tú eres mis alas.-


End file.
